


My 'Boyfriend' Did My Makeup!

by forrestwyrm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Crack, Crack?, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Pokemon - Freeform, i love these two, ish, ruby is a drama queen, sapphire is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrestwyrm/pseuds/forrestwyrm
Summary: Ruby has an idea for a Poketube video. Sapphire isn't so sure about it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The nicknames 'brutal boyfriend' and 'sissy girlfriend' are not my creation. They belong to dainochild(who is a fantastic author, go read all their works!).  
> More notes at the end!

“Sapphire!” Ruby called, striding down to the other teen’s Secret Base with his pokemon at his heels. “SAPPHIRE!”

He groaned. “Really,” he said to Coco and Nana, his Skitty and Mightyena. “What does it take to get your brutal boyfriend to answer when you call?”

“I dunno, why’s the sissy girlfriend calling in the first place?” Sapphire’s voice replied.

Ruby, who did not jump about in the foot in the air in suprise thankyouverymuch, spun to face her, arms outstretched for a hug.

He immediately dropped his arms. “Sapph. We talked about this.”

“About _what?_ ” she replied calmly. Too calmly.

“About your CLOTHES!!!” Ruby shrieked, startling a flock of Taillow out of a nearby tree. “Honestly, _every time_ you come out here to train in the wilderness, you change back into that _hideous_ grass skirt and halter top! Why on Arceus’ sweet earth do you not just wear the clothes I made you?!”

She shrugged, beginning to trek down to her base. “I don’t wanna rip ‘em up and make more work for ya. Ya got so much on your plate already, what with the contests and all, ya know?”

Ruby, feeling touched, jogged after her and grabbed her hand. He was willing to ignore the claws- this time.

“Thank you, darling, but you do realize that they could easily withstand a herd of Donophan trampling over them, and a powerful Razor Leaf’s cutting ability? And even if they _did_ manage to get ripped, you know I wouldn’t mind mending them for you.” He ducked under a tree branch as they entered her Secret Base.

“Ya’d be surprised,” Sapphire replied. She gestured around the base. “Go ahead, take a seat. Have at those plush dolls ya brought in. Rayquaza knows they never get used.”

“That’s what you say,” Ruby muttered under his breath, seeing the dirt smudged on quite a few dolls, but he kept it quiet so he wouldn’t get yelled at. He turned back to Sapphire.

“I _did_ come here for a reason,” he said, petting Nana’s gleaming fur absentmindedly. Sapphire had turned back to him from where she had ‘not’ been playing with a PokeDoll, eyes curious. “What izzit?”

She started at the sudden wide grin that crossed Ruby’s face as he leaned towards her.

“ _You_ are going to do my makeup!”  
…  
“Wait, wait, wait. Again. You want _me_ , the ‘brute’ who know nothing about contests or cosmewhatsits--”

“Cosmetics, sweetheart,” Ruby corrected, focused on hooking up his camera. Sapphire growled a bit. “Yeah, those. You want me to do your face getup.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“For a video.”

“Sapphire, hun, for all your crude attributes,” Ruby sighed, slipping off his glasses, “I know you’re dreadfully smart. How difficult is this to grasp?”

“But, but!” She waved her arms in frustration. “I’ll mess it up and you’ll look like you were hit with Mud Bomb or something! You want to put that _online?!_ ”

Ruby slid his glasses back on again, beckoned to Sapphire, and when she came over, pecked her on the lips.

“Sapph, the point of these videos is so people can laugh at clueless boyfriends struggling to get their sweetheart’s makeup on, and how the makeup turns out. I don’t need to look like a model for this. It’s all in good fun.”

Sapphire blushed a bit. Ruby, casually saying that he didn’t care about his appearance? For her? She opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly, Ruby continued.

“Besides, he said, turning back to the camera. “I’m so beautiful, I’ll look good anyway.”

Sapphire had to struggle in order not to strangle the stuck-up brat.  
…  
“Hello, Pokefans! This is Ruby here, with my brutal boyfriend, Sapphire- say hi, beautiful!” Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned to the camera. “Hey!”

She wasn’t really talking to the camera- Ruby had devised a solution to the awkwardness of that years ago.

“You see, dear,” he had said earlier, letting the rest of his pokemon out of their balls, “I found it so difficult to keep natural during my videos before, and then Zuzu wandered behind the camera to watch one day and it hit me!”

“What did?” she had asked, accepting a cool hug from the aforementioned Swampert.

Ruby had twirled, and then all his pokemon hurried to the other side of the camera. “Why, to talk to them, of course! It’s the most natural thing in the world!”

Sapphire agreed with him, as she was now focused on all of Ruby’s pokemon’s friendly faces instead of the idea of an audience.

Ruby continued his introduction. “Today I have taken my cue from all my lovely fans and other Poketubers. Sapphire will be assisting me in doing my makeup!”  
…  
Ruby giggled as Sapphire eyed all the differently shaped and colored designer makeup items nervously. She picked one up and nodded slowly.

“So, uh, I guess I should start out with this…?” she said, opening it up.

“Ah, the eyeshadow!” Ruby exclaimed. Sapphire, who had been staring at the opened item, turned her mildly horrified gaze to him.

_”What color do I use?!”_

Ruby giggled again. “Nude goes with everything, but it’s boring. Choose colors that will really make my eye color pop!”

“UM,” was Sapphire’s reply. She began collecting color onto the brush, and Ruby closed his eyes.  
_If this were a different situation, it would be erotic,_ Ruby thought to himself. He could feel Sapphire hovering over him, her hands, trembling ever-so-slightly, caressing his face gently, as she ‘painted’ his eyelids.

_If we weren’t so focused on makeup, and the camera and our pokemon weren’t here…_

Internally, he shook his head. It wouldn’t be right to get all hot and bothered here. Or fair for Sapph, really. He pushed the thoughts of nervously eager touches into the back of his mind.  
(For now, at least.)

“Okay… now that that’s over with, what’s next?” Sapphire asked, and Ruby opened his eyes, blinking.  
“Eyeliner. The pencil-looking one,” he said. She stared at him, this time the horror much more evident.

“You _draw_ on your _eyelids?!_ ”

“Beauty may be uncomfortable, but it’s worth it,” Ruby purred, winking. He was pleased as a Purrloin to see a deep flush cover Sapphire’s face.

His smugness must have shown, though, because next thing he knew, Sapphire was climbing into his lap, straddling him.

“WHA--” he cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up. “What might you be doing, my dear?” he asked, trying to hold as still as possible. His girlfriend snickered. “Well, I figured I’d needa get as close as I can to get this right, obviously. What did you _think_ I was doing?”

She sounded angelic; however, Ruby could see the gleam in her eyes.

“Brutal,” he muttered, loud enough for her to hear, and closed his eyes.

“Sissy~” she whispered back, and then Ruby could feel the press of the eyeliner. She did it a bit forcefully, and Ruby tried not to wince.

When she was done, she asked, “Is that it for the eyes?”

“You haven’t used any mascara yet,” he answered, and the groan it drew out of her made him grin.

She finished the mascara quickly, and then Ruby could feel a brush sweeping along his cheeks. _Blush._

She was shifting in place to get the items; Ruby didn’t think it was on purpose, but it wasn’t helping him suppress his teenaged hormones. He bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to ignore it. It worked, somewhat.

“Purse your lips,” Sapphire suddenly said. Ruby did, and felt the telltale rub of lipstick against them.

When Sapphire had finished, he rolled his lips together and then separated them with a pop.

“You done?” he asked. When she nodded, he turned with a wink to the camera(and his pokemon). “Well, then, let’s see~!”  
…  
“Ruby!” Sapphire yelled, banging on the door to his house. “RUUUUUBYYYYYY!!!”

“Seriously!” she said, turning to Toro, her Blaziken. “What’ll it take to get him out of there?!”

“GO AWAY, SAPPHIRE!” Ruby’s voice called from the second-story window. Sapphire could feel her temper rising.

“Ruby, either you get your ass down ‘ere or I’mma COME UP THERE _MYSELF!!!”_

“No!”

“Oh for crying out- IT WAS YOUR IDEA, RUBY!” she screeched. When she didn’t get a response, she nodded to Toro, who picked her up and jumped to the open window, pushing her through.

She had just recalled her pokemon when suddenly a pajama-clad (or at least she _thought_ those were pajamas) blur knocked her to the floor. Ruby perched on top of her, crimson eyes flashing.

“I _said,_ no!”

Sapphire growled, they way she’d heard Mightyena growl when she was out doing field work and training. “Ruby, it’s been _two days_.”

“So?” Ruby asked accusatorily. His face was done up perfectly, she noticed. It was more than a little distracting.

“So, why aren’tcha _over it_ by now?!” she cried. Ruby glared at her. “Why aren’t I over it? Why aren’t I OVER IT?!! Sapphire, I looked like a wreck!!!”

“That’s what I _said_ would happen!” she cried again. “But did ya listen to me? _No!_ ”

Ruby’s lip quivered. “Because I _trusted_ you, Sapphire!How could you have done such a thing?!”

His pokemon, scattered around his room, were beginning to appear distressed, she realized. She had to calm Ruby down.

There was only one way, she thought, and that way might just anger him more- but she had to try!

“I’ve worked to achieve beauty for _so long,_ and you just--”  
Ruby’s sentence was cut off by Sapphire pulling him into a kiss, and although he protested for a few moments, he quickly dropped it when Sapphire twitched her hips and tugged on his lower lip, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Ruby’s face was brighter than Heatran’s fire, and he was panting quietly. Sapphire raised her eyebrows.

“Forgive me yet?”

Ruby went limp on top of her and mumbled something into the crook of her neck.

“What was that?”

“I _said,_ ” he groaned, rolling off to lay next to her, “that I do as long as you promise never to do my makeup ever _again_.”

“Don’t worry,” she replied, planting a kiss to his cheek. “I couldn’t be forced to even if it would save me from a herd of charging Tauros!”

She paused, then added, “‘Sides, you’re pretty enough as-is.”

Ruby flushed. “Y-you too. Brutal boyfriend.”

“Sissy girlfriend.”

Of course, it was at this point that Ruby’s dad, Norman, decided to walk in. The gym leader’s eyes bulged.

“Am I interrupting something, son?”

Ruby sat up as hit by a bolt of lightning, cheeks as red as his eyes.

“OH MY ARCEUS, DAD, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!”

“You want some privacy? Yeah, okay- no, Ruby. That’s not going to happen. You’re not allowed to have--”

“ZUZU, _GO!_ ” Ruby shouted, and his Swampert jumped up, grabbed him and Sapphire, and lept out the window. Norman pushed half-out the window after them.

_”RUBY, COME BACK HERE!!! YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AWAY EVERY TIME SOMETHING UPSETS YOU!!!”_

“WATCH ME!!” Ruby screamed back. Sapphire felt like she’d go deaf, and quickly clapped her hands over her ears.

 _”RUBY!!!”_ Norman called, voice faint as they got further and further away.

Ruby relaxed against Zuzu, and looked over at Sapphire.

“Secret Base?”

“Secret Base. The dolls must miss ya.”

“... you too, you liar.”

“... WHAT WAS THAT?!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much! Ruby and Sapph are really interesting and fun characters to work with(much more so than their game and anime counterparts, Brendan and May).  
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
